Opposites Attract
by MysteryArtist
Summary: A set of drabbles. DUNCANxCOURTNEY. TRENTxGWEN. Drabbles for your fave couples: Duncan & Courtney and Gwen & Trent. The couples that prove that the saying 'Opposites Attract' is true... SongFics might/will be included eventually too
1. Introduction

**Opposites Attract**

**By MysteryArtist**

**Introduction**

This is the introduction to my new set of drabbles for the couples DUNCANxCOURTNEY and GWENxTRENT.

I doubt this story will ever be completed though, because I will just add drabbles when I feel like it and they might never end.

The drabbles might be short, they might be kinda long. Depends.

There will be no pattern on which couple to write for. I write for any couple at any time and will post at any time.

So, this is just to tell you about the drabbles. I hope you'll like them.

And by the way, some might be SongFics too.

Hope you enjoy.

A drabble should be up tomorrow.

Thanks.

And again,

Enjoy.

Yours Truly,

**_MysteryArtist…_ **


	2. What Are You Saying?

**Opposites Attract**

**- - - -**

**Duncan & Courtney**

_**What Are You Saying…?**_

_**- - - -**_

"Princess!" he yelled after her.

She sighed, and stopped walking. "What is it Duncan?" she asked without turning around, waiting for him to catch up.

"Must… you…. walk… so… fast? he asked once he finally reached her, breathing in air quickly.

"I do not walk fast, you were just to far away from me." she argued.

He rolled his eyes. "So what are you doing this weekend?" he asked.

"I have a date." she said simply.

His jaw dropped. "What?" he asked.

"A date." she repeated.

"What?" he asked again, angered and surprised.

She sighed. "You heard me."

"Why?" he asked.

"A boy asked me." she said, rolling her eyes.

"But-" the bell rang.

"Oh, gotta go." she said, running off to her class.

She left him there, speechless.

- - - -

Courtney got ready for the date. She didn't want to go, but her parents forced her to.

They said that she needed a real man, one that could support her. She rolled her eyes at the thought. They didn't trust Duncan.

She dressed in a short black dress that went a bit above my knees, not too explicit. She had on simple yet elegant diamond earrings and a tiny diamond necklace. She wore black high heels too.

She grabbed her tiny bag and walked downstairs. She was surprised to see who was there.

- - - -

Duncan was driving to Courtney's house. He wouldn't let another man still his girl. No way.

When he got there, he pounded on the door. Her parents answered, disappointed.

"Duncan, do you mind leaving?" asked.

"Yes, I mind. I'm here to say Courtney." Duncan said.

"She has a date tonight." said coldly.

"I know, that's why I'm here." Duncan answered.

"You're not her date." She answered.

"I know, that's the problem." he answered.

"I don't see a problem." she sneered.

He was used their behavior. They were never fond of him. "I don't care." he replied.

She gasped at his behavior, and Courtney came walking down the stairs.

Duncan was speechless, again.

- - - -

"Duncan?" Courtney asked, staring at him. She expected David, not Duncan.

"Princess…" he whispered. He was worried now, he just couldn't lose her.

"Duncan… you have to go." she said. The words broke her heart.

"No… I won't lose you." he said.

"Duncan, I have to go on this date." she said.

"Why?" he demanded, suddenly mad.

She looked over at her parents. He knew that that meant that they were the reason for the date.

"I don't care. I don't care if they don't approve of me, they can't make you date someone else." he said. He knew that they didn't like him at all. They didn't even try to hide it. Especially her mom.

She smiled slightly. "I know you don't." she said softly.

"Why do you listen to them?" he asked.

"They want what's best for me." she shrugged. She really didn't know why.

Then, David arrived.

"Hello Courtney." he said, kissing her cheek.

Duncan was doing all in his power to not go over there and punch him.

Courtney glanced over at Duncan, and was worried at the sight she saw. His fists were clenched, his nostrils flaring, his eyebrows forming a 'V' shape.

"Have a good time honey." said.

"Wait, Princess!" Duncan said.

"Yes?" she asked, her eyes were wary.

"If… if you do end up with him, I want to tell you something." he said.

"What?" she asked.

"That… that… I care about you, a lot." he said.

She looked at him, a bit confused. "What are you saying?" she asked.

"I love you."

- - - -

**The End**


	3. I Hate You But I Love You

**Opposites Attract**

**- - - -**

**Trent & Gwen**

_**I Hate You, but I Love You**_

**- - - -**

_Stupid, good for nothing JERK! All because he's popular doesn't mean he has to treat me like dirt. _Gwen thought to herself, walking home from school.

Trent and Gwen have been enemies since the second grade, when Trent had found out Gwen had a crush on him. He didn't mind, but apparently he accidentally yelled out her name in surprise, but she thought it was anger.

So, she started hating him. Trent tried to explain, but she never game him the chance. 7 years later, they're still fighting.

Trent never stopped caring for her, but he won't let her know. He's too afraid now. So now he just makes fun of her, hiding his true feelings for him.

Gwen, however, hates him. Or at least she thinks she does. Inside, she hates herself for it.

Gwen had come home from a big fight with Trent.

*Flashback*

"_Hey goth loner." Trent said. Inside, he was glad she was a loner. It meant that no one else would go out with her, and he'd never have competition._

"_Shut up." she mumbled._

"_Is that the best you've got?" he asked._

"_Listen!" she yelled, "I'm tired, okay? I don't have time for you." _

_He feigned hurt. "Oh, come on Gwen? Don't tell me you don't have feelings for me anymore."_

_She stopped dead in her tracks. She never liked talking about that. "Listen Trent, I _never _had feelings for you. And, if I did, they're long gone by now." she said through clenched teeth, "So stop thinking the world revolves around you and go back to your cheerleaders."_

_Trent was hurt inside, but didn't show it. "Sure, whatever. Deny it."_

_She turned back to him. "I'm not _denying _anything! I. Don't. Like. YOU! Get it through your big head!"_

"_Sure, sure." he said, walking off, hands in his pocket._

*End of Flashback*

_I don't need him. I regret even liking him. _Gwen thought.

She slammed her door shut, and threw a pillow at the wall. "Why can't he leave me alone?!" she yelled.

- - - -

Trent came home, horribly mad too.

_Why did I even hang out with her?! Why did I have to meet her in the first place!? _Trent thought. _Oh yeah... because I like her._

He slammed his guitar onto the floor.

Yet he couldn't stop liking her.

He slammed his pillow against the wall, and yelled, "Look what you're doing to me!"

- - - -

The next day, Trent arrived at school. He walked past Gwen's locker, expecting her there. She wasn't.

The whole day, Gwen wasn't there.

Trent looked everywhere for her. But she wasn't there.

_Where is she? She wasn't sick yesterday, so why would she be absent? And she doesn't seem like the kind to ditch… _Trent thought.

- - - -

After school, Trent ran to Gwen's house.

Her mom answered.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Oh, um, is Gwen home?" he asked.

"Oh, no. She's living with her grandmother in Ontario now." she answered.

"O-Ontario?" Trent asked.

"Yes." she answered.

"B-but I saw her yesterday at school." Trent reasoned.

"Yes, but she was complaining about some boy and begged to live with her grandmother." her mom said. "But, she is home now, if you want. She's packing though."

"Oh, can I see her now?" Trent asked.

"Sure, just let me get her." her mom said. "Gwen! A young man is asking for you!"

"What?" she asked, walking down the stairs with luggage. Then she stopped as she saw Trent. "What are _you _doing here?"

"I-uh… I…" Trent stammered.

"Seriously, if you came here _just _to insult me, then go ahead. I. Don't. Care. I'm leaving now, are you happy?" she asked.

"Is this the boy who calls you names?" her mom asked.

"Mom, just leave. I can handle this." Gwen sighed.

"Okay, but if you need me, I'll be in the kitchen." she answered, walking off.

"Okay, thanks mom." she said, walking all the way down the stairs and setting her luggage down.

"Well?" she asked him impatiently.

"Uh… I…" he stammered.

"Just leave. I'm leaving, are you happy? Because I know you've been waiting for this forever." she said. "Since the second grade, am I right?"

He stopped breathing that moment. "Maybe if you listened, you would have known that I want the complete opposite." he said quietly.

She looked over at him, shocked. "What do you mean?"

"I never wanted you to leave…" he said.

"Yeah, you just liked to torture me." she sighed.

"No… I don't. In fact, I… I like you. For a long time."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"How long?"

"Ever since the second grade."

"Really? And you never told me? Because I find that _very _hard to believe." she said, rolling her eyes.

"Yes. I… was scared. I guess. But… it's just you wouldn't give me a chance."

"You still could have told me." she said, crossing her arms.

"When? Whenever I tried to tell you, you would walk off, insult me, or hurt me."

"Well, you could have stopped me!"

"No, I tried to, but that was when you hurt me."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"Me too… I'm sorry too. I still shouldn't have insulted and argued with you…" I stepped closer to her.

She seemed nervous.

"Do you forgive me?" he asked.

"Do you forgive _me_?" she asked.

"How could I not? Even 7 years later, I still can't stop thinking about you. Today, when you were gone, I went crazy looking for you."

"Wow… thanks. But I can't believe it… we've been fighting for _7 years._"

"I know…"

"So, you hated me but you loved me?"

He laughed. "Yeah, I did."

"Me too."

"Really?"

"Yeah…" she said. "I'm sorry again."

"I am too. So, are you still leaving?"

"Oh, I was just going to leave for a month." she said, smiling. "My grandmother's sick, I'm suppose to take care of her."

"But, your mom said it was my fault."

"Yeah, you were part of the reason I volunteered too." she admitted.

"But, are we cool now?"

"Yes, we are."

Trent leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Hate you." she teased.

"But you love me." he answered.

**- - - -**

**The End.**


End file.
